


rain girl

by fannyatrollop



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, a family drama with very little actual drama, mostly going to be a fluffy parenthood fic, trans!courtney, two moms and a widdle fantastical toddler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyatrollop/pseuds/fannyatrollop
Summary: Sometimes a family is a pop star, the strange child she’s found on the beach one morning, and the woman who loves her.





	rain girl

**Author's Note:**

> i thrive when i have far more to write than is reasonable, apparently. this has been in the works for a very long time, though, and was supposed to be the second fairy tale after sunshine to come out. snow white ended up taking that place, but well, better late than never. 
> 
> if we’ve spoken you probably know i have a whole plot bunny farm going. i intend to work slowly, but steadily, and things should see an end unless i happen to die in the process. but anyway, here’s a slice of life mommy fic with a supernatural element!

As far as she’s concerned, the storm had its time overnight and there is no reason to huddle at home now that it has passed. The whole point of having a beachfront property, Courtney reasons, is that it allows her to take her morning walks on the beach, and unless it starts to storm again she is adhering to her routine.

“The water’s going to be full of shit after that storm,” Bianca had protested, refusing to get out of bed. She rarely accompanies her on her morning strolls, even if the weather is beautiful on mornings after she’s slept over. “Sewage drains into the ocean when it rains. It’s probably crawling with bacteria.”

“I’m not going for a swim,” Courtney had pointed out, holding up two flowy dresses for Biana’s inspection.

“Still, you keep crowing about how you love taking the morning air, that it’s fresher than at any other time of day, and you’re practically walking into a septic tank. Wear the purple one.”

Courtney wore the purple one, and gave Bianca a kiss before heading out.

She misses her already as she shuts the door behind her, and would like to think that Bianca’s objections towards Courtney’s strict adherence to her morning strolls come from missing her too. Her life can get so crazy, though, that little things like morning walks when she’s got the time help to keep her grounded. When she gets in one of her moods, she tells herself that Bianca can always find someone else to spend time with if she’s so tiresome to be with. She’s not tied down to her or anything, after all, and Courtney isn’t known for being exclusive in her romantic dealings.

When she’s feeling kinder, she admits that 5AM is a bit early for most people. Then, when her worries hit her again, she fixates on how she’s a morning person, and that Bianca tends to get her bursts of energy in the evening. It’s amazing their relationship, as much as they even have one, has lasted this long, but perhaps that’s the beauty of fucking on top of a solid bedrock of friendship. Their lax approach to commitment helps keep the fear at bay.

The sky is beautiful and clear. You wouldn’t know how hard it had rained, and how strongly the wind had raged through the night just by looking at it. Despite the few scattered items strewn about the beach, Courtney feels calm when her feet hit the sand. She only hates the feeling of sand between her toes within the constraint of her shoes; when it’s just the sand and her bare feet it’s a wonderful feeling. She has an enormous collection of shoes, many of them gifted to her so she could be seen wearing them in public, but she’s happiest going around barefoot. She’s still stashed an emergency pair of sandals in her bag, along with a pretty shawl she got at the flea market last time she went. The latter is actually something she’s forgotten to take out of her bag while at home, but it’s helpful to have in case the wind decides to pick up. It’s the season for bursts of wind and rain. She sings _Unwritten_ , Natasha Bedingfield’s classic bop, softly as she walks.

_Feel the rain on your skin..._

Willam says to make sure she looks half decent whenever she leaves the house, that she’s lucky to be so naturally pretty that she can just swipe on some mascara and a bit of chapstick to pass muster in case some pap is hiding in the bushes. She didn’t bother to do that this morning, but she did put her hair up and wrap a headband around it. International Pop Star and Trans Icon Courtney Act walking on the beach at the ass crack of dawn in front of her own house isn’t a novelty by now. She doubts she’ll be photographed, but if she runs into anyone and denies them a selfie, she risks looking like she’s putting on airs again.

From what she sees, at first glance, she’s the only soul hell bent on being on the beach at this time. The closer she gets to shore, though, the more she can make out a figure along the edge of the water. She thinks it’s a trick of her eye, or a large bit of debris that’s settled on shore. Perhaps some kind of animal. Her heart leads her closer, wishing to help the creature however she can if it’s in distress. It’s close enough to shore that she’s still not about to go swimming in the supposedly disease-ridden waters.

What Courtney ends up finding elicits a panicked gasp. A small child splashes contentedly in the water, completely naked and without an adult in sight. It looks to be a girl, no older than three. However calm the girl seems, Courtney can’t come up with any reason why a child that young would be sitting in the water, all alone and without a stitch of clothing, where she could easily be swept away and drowned.

“Who on earth left you here?” she says, crouching down to face the child at her level.

There’s a curtain of dark hair covering most of her face, and Courtney sweeps it aside so the girl can see her properly. Big, seafoam green eyes stare back at her. The girl smiles, warm and open as her hair is flipped over her shoulder.

“You’re a pretty one,” Courtney coos.

She then notices the small, gill like markings on the side of the girl’s neck, and what looks like patches of luminescent scales running down her arm.

The girl opens her mouth. Instead of words, a beautiful, but inhuman kind of chirping bursts forth. Courtney’s sure this is no average child. She’s not even sure if she’s _human_. Even so, she’s overcome with the need to protect her, as the girl reaches out her arms to be held.

She wraps her up in her shawl and carries her home.

***

Courtney’s amazed by how calm the girl has been, considering the situation. When they arrived, the girl took some time to pad around the living room, but quickly settled down for a nap on the sofa all on her own, as if she’d just arrived home. Nothing seemed to surprise her, not even encountering a brand new person at the house.

Bianca has tied the shawl into a sarong of sorts for the girl. She was perfectly nice to the child, and then faced Courtney with judgment in her eyes. Courtney can’t imagine how she can do that when it’s not like she’s brought a child into _Bianca’s_ home.

“So, you found this kid on the beach,” Bianca says, hands on her hips.

Courtney nods.

“And you brought her here. Are you going to call the police now?”

“To be honest, I don’t know what I should do,” says Courtney. “Did you notice the scales?”

_And do you care to stop looking at me like I’m some stupid teenager answering for her latest fuck up?_

“Are you sure it’s not just a weird skin condition?” says Bianca. “I’m not trying to ride your ass for shits and giggles, I’m just concerned. This isn’t like bringing home a stray cat. What will you do if she has no family to come get her?”

She doesn’t even sound like she believes it’s just a weird skin condition.

“I don’t know, Bianca, I guess I’ll become a mother,” Courtney snaps. “You haven’t heard her try to speak. She’s not an average child, and I’m worried about what they might do to her at a regular hospital.”

Courtney sighs. She sits on the sofa, with the girl’s feet facing her. She reaches out to touch them, marveling at how soft and real her skin feels. If Courtney listens for it, she can hear a soft trilling coming from her as she sleeps.

For all her boasting about how she’s prepared to raise this child if that’s what it takes, however, Courtney’s starting to panic at the thought. The child is _different_ , and will likely have to be brought up accordingly. What that will entail remains to be seen, and there’s also the matter of how Courtney can add this new member to her family in any official capacity. She thinks back to how horrified she’d been at the way E.T. was treated by the government when he’d been found out, and though this girl isn’t exactly the same as E.T., she’s the kind of different that might warrant similar treatment. Even stray cats need to be registered, or at least taken to the vet. Courtney shudders at what might happen if she presents the authorities with what appears to be a brand new kind of human. She wouldn’t want to lead this child, whatever she may be, into pointless suffering.

She also has no idea how a child will fit into her lifestyle, even if her star is starting to fade. She’s just come off a tour, and she’s not prepared to let it be her last. Who will take care of the child when she’s away? Willam would probably say she’s not paid enough to do it, and Bianca… Courtney’s not about to ask her to do something like that for her. It seems like too _much_ when they’re in such an ambiguous place together.

If she had the chance to redo the events of that morning, though, she’s sure she’d make the same choice.

“If anyone, or any _thing_ was watching over her, they let me walk away with her. I know I’ll have to try and find out where she came from, but I don’t know where to start. I _do_ know that I couldn’t be at peace if I’d just left her, that it would haunt me forever to think I’d left a child all alone like that. It’s just not _me_.”

The cushion beside her dips as Bianca sits down and takes her hand, holding it quietly for a moment in response to her final point. Courtney keeps her eyes on the child, but the warmth of Bianca’s hand dissipates her irritation at having been interrogated by her.

“I think I know someone who can help you,” says Bianca, after a long pause.

***

Bianca honestly wonders if “Jinkx” is her friend’s legal name, or if it’s just a snazzy nickname meant to replace something grandmotherly, like Virginia. They met at a bar, as so many do. Jinkx tried to woo her into bed by offering to read her palm. Bianca didn’t bite, but she did enjoy her company enough that they met up again a couple of times. Jinkx gave up on pursuing her with a quick look at her palms, anyway.

“ _These_ say I’m barking up the wrong tree,” she laughed. “There’s someone special in your life, whether you want to acknowledge it or not.”

Bianca laughed back. “That’s just the smell of my own pussy juice.”

Every time they meet, Bianca asks Jinkx to pull some crackpot prediction out of her ass. Every time she does, one way or another, her crackpot predictions turn out to not be as crackpot as they seem. Now, with Courtney having brought something closely resembling a small child into her life, the most recent one comes to mind: “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but you’re expecting. Congratulations!”

If Jinkx spoke this situation into the universe, she might as well help them with it.

They get the child dressed to the best of their abilities. Tying a sash around an old shirt will have to do, and she’s small enough that they can get away with having her go without shoes.

“Kids hate shoes,” Bianca says. “Well, kids and Courtneys.”

Courtney smiles. “I’m bringing her up in my image.”

Bianca laughs, and opens the door for her so she can climb into the back of her beat up car with the child. She makes enough that replacing it isn’t impossible, and much overdue, but she’s too attached to the car to cast it off. People who don’t know her well enough would be shocked to find out that Bianca has an excessively affectionate nature, which extends as far as inanimate objects. It’s why she’s stunned by how quickly she’s found herself with a child she’ll help raise, rather than contemplating an exit plan.

She’s liked Courtney for who she is since before they started fucking, and even though she’s never said as much, she’s determined to stay until she’s booted out by force. She’s put it in Courtney’s hands to end this, and _God_ , it’s fucking terrifying, but she’s chosen to let it be that way. If Bianca can survive being in a room when Courtney farts and stay, she can probably make it through raising some weird kid she found on the beach.

Seriously, what the _fuck_ is with those scales? They’re lovely, the colour of opals, but Bianca has never heard of a kid being born with patches of scales on its arms, legs, and back.

She can see Courtney interacting with the child in the rearview mirror, pointing out the sights as they head to Jinkx’s apartment. There’s nothing to see, really, but the child twitters excitedly as Courtney gently points out a road sign, or a ramshackle building that’s soon to be sacrificed for some condos.

“Oh, that’s me!” Courtney exclaims, just as one of the first single from her _Kaleidoscope_ album comes on the radio. “On the radio! It’s my voice!”

The child coos, as if she understands, though Bianca wonders if she’s just reacting to being spoken to.

Parking near Jinkx’s is an absolute nightmare. Courtney puts on her celebrity-in-poor-disguise shades, which the child seems to take great interest in. Something starts in Bianca’s blackened heart as she watches her gently indicate that she’d like it if her sunglasses were left alone.

Jinkx’s voice has a permanent mocking tone to it, though it’s highly possible that Bianca only hears it that way due to Jinkx clearly knowing all sorts of shit she doesn’t about the great beyond.

“Biancaaaa!” she says, a disembodied voice seeping from her apartment’s buzzer. “I’ve been expecting you!”

“Just buzz us in, Nostradamus.”

Jinkx cackles as she complies.

Fortunately, Jinkx is just on the second floor. Unfortunately, her building’s elevator is out of service so often no one bothers using it anymore, and all that’s left are these rickety ass stairs that don’t usually bother Bianca that much. If it’s her time to die, it’s her time to die, and Jinkx would have probably seen it coming, so she wouldn’t have to worry about no one knowing her fate. This time, she makes Courtney and the child go up in front so she can keep an eye on them.

Jinkx gasps when she catches sight of the child.

“Who’s this beautiful little thing? And Courtney Act, as I live and breathe! I’m such a fan, you’re a true inspiration.”

“Hi, Jinkx,” Bianca drawls.

Courtney smiles, and thanks Jinkx for her compliments.

Jinkx cackles in that unsettling way of hers.

“You make such a precious little family,” she says, brightly. “Please, come in! So sorry for the mess, we’ve honestly given up trying to tame it at this point. It resists cleaning efforts, we think it’s got a mind of its own. The couch is friendly, though, you can sit if you’d like.”

Courtney blinks in confusion while maintaining a grip on the child, and trying not to let her smile slip. Jinkx motions for her to take a seat, and she follows obediently.

Bianca follows them, casting a protective eye on her party. Jinkx is harmless, really, but she can be a lot to take in.

“Is Thorgy in?” Bianca asks, though she doesn’t really care about the whereabouts of Jinkx’s roommate.

“I think so,” Jinkx says, airily. “Do you want to get right down to business, or should I rummage in my fridge for refreshments? I think I’ve got some lemonade.”

“Lemonade would be lovely,” Courtney says.

While Jinkx putters about her kitchen, Bianca apologizes for her friend. Courtney lets her know there’s no need for that.

“She seems sweet,” says Courtney. The child has somehow taken possession of Courtney’s sunglasses, and is happily sucking on one end. Courtney groans when she notices.

“Please don’t do that, love,” she says.

The child responds with a grin, and extends her little fist with the glasses so Courtney can take them back, babbling in her strange tongue. Courtney pushes them back towards her, and the child takes that as permission to stick them back in her mouth.

“You’re doing great,” says Bianca.

Courtney smiles wanly.

“Yoo-hoo, lovebirds!” Jinkx exclaims, bouncing back in with her tray of lemonades. She doesn’t spill a drop by some miracle, setting it down on the ornate-trunk-coffee-table. Jinkx won’t say if there’s anything in that thing, no matter how many times Bianca asks.

“So,” Jinkx pipes up, after letting them tuck into their beverages. “You need my help with that little darling, right?”

“Oh,” Courtney says, wide-eyed. “Yes, that is why we came. Bianca said you’d be able to at least get us on the right track.”

“Bianca! You don’t think I could do more than that?”

Bianca rolls her eyes. “I have complete faith in you, God help me. I just didn’t want to give you _too_ much credit. This situation is so different from anything I’ve had to deal with before, I have no idea what you could possibly do.”

She pauses, giving herself the time she needs to speak with some sincerity. It’s not the easiest thing for her to do, and she doesn’t quite succeed.

“But you’re the only spooky weirdo I know, and we need a spooky weirdo’s perspective right now.”

Jinkx lets out a hearty chuckle, and turns to adress Courtney.

“You want to keep her?”

“Yes.”

Jinkx sips her lemonade, pinky sticking out even though she’s drinking out of a regular glass. She sits in silence for a moment.

“Well, raising any kind of child is a lot of work,” she says, finally. “And I’m sure you know she’s a little different. But if that’s what you want, this spooky weirdo will do what she can to support you.”

Courtney exhales, and thanks Jinkx breathlessly for agreeing to help.

Bianca feels the gratitude inside of her, but lets Courtney do the thanking for both of them.

“So, what’s the next step?”

***

Jinkx connects them to a Dr. Trinity Taylor, urging them to take their bundle of joy to get examined.

“Knowing exactly what she is will help a lot,” she’d said. “I have a theory about that, but Dr. Taylor would know more about any specifics, and could be a useful contact if she ever seems out of sorts.”

She arranged for them to do that the very next day. Dr. Taylor, it seems, would consider their case a priority.

In the meantime, Jinkx would work her connections to get them semi-official adoption papers. She wasn’t very forthcoming about what kind of connections those were, exactly, but she assured them that they were as legitimate as they were gonna get.

“The non-humans among us are _excellent_ forgers,” Jinkx had added. “Still, it would be helpful if we could have a name for the little tyke. You know, to put on the papers.”

Courtney and Bianca had a couple of small tiffs over the name Courtney chose.

“ _Adore_ ,” Bianca mutters incredulously. “You really are a celebrity.”

“I was under pressure,” Courtney replies.

Courtney’s never been the most decisive when it comes to names, really. She’d given herself a month to come up with her own, and in the end her decision had been based on having her eventual stage name sound like “caught in the act”. This time, it had actually been very easy to choose even though she _had_ been under pressure.

Bianca had been cradling Adore in her arms when Courtney chose the name. She thinks she’d been inspired by the way Bianca was softly rubbing the girl’s back, rocking her back and forth. _Adore_ had come to her then, like a flash of lightning. Bianca lays off on her for her naming choice when this is explained to her.

That night, they put Adore to sleep in the guest room. Courtney doesn’t question Bianca when she followed her right to bed after. Sometimes she feels the need to ask if she might actually wish to go home, even if it’s nearly midnight and she’s not eager to brave an Uber ride. It annoys her in a way she can’t describe, but she is spared of it for the night.

There’s so much to do now that Bianca makes up her mind to offer to move in temporarily, in case Courtney needs support. She has no family in America, and Adore seems to like Bianca. Adore seems to like everyone she’s encountered as of yet, but that doesn’t make it necessary to go looking for someone else to help watch her while Courtney sorts out where she’ll be sleeping, what she’ll be fed, her clothes, and everything else a child needs to be fully at home.

Bianca’s already at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on tumblr: [@sayakamagika](http://sayakamagika.tumblr.com/)


End file.
